Juste un nouveau départ
by LittleHiddenAngel
Summary: Post saison 2. Olivia est revenue, mais les relations sont tendues avec Peter. Juste une supposition sur ce que pourrait être leur première vraie discussion après. Pourtant, je ne crois pas qu'on verra ça dans la série. Wait & see, comme on dit. Enjoy !


Ils attendaient dans la voiture depuis des heures. Ce qu'ils attendaient ? Franchement, elle se le demandait. Les ordres étaient clairs. Observer les faits et gestes du personnel qui entrait et sortait de cet entrepôt. Le FBI soupçonnait que cet endroit soit une couverture pour un laboratoire clandestin qui expérimentait sur des cobayes humains kidnappés. Mais ils n'avaient aucune preuve et aucun juge n'avait accepté de leur fournir un mandat de perquisition seulement basé sur des suppositions. Voilà pourquoi ils en étaient réduits à faire une planque pour obtenir les arguments qui convaincraient ces frileux représentants de la loi. Et ça la rendait tout bonnement dingue. Elle n'était pas bonne à ne rien faire.

Olivia jeta brusquement les jumelles qu'elle tenait dans sa main crispée depuis des heures sur le tableau de bord de la voiture.

- C'est ridicule, lâcha-t-elle, presque pour elle-même.

Aussitôt Peter ôta les siennes de ses yeux et les posa sur Olivia. Elle ouvrait déjà la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, craignant le pire.

- J'agis, dit-elle simplement.

Elle était déjà debout dehors et sortait son arme. A l'identique d'Olivia, Peter jeta ses jumelles d'un geste exaspéré et sortit précipitamment. Il fit le tour de la voiture pour la rejoindre, alors qu'elle s'assurait que son chargeur était plein.

- Et que comptes-tu faire au juste ? Débarquer en donnant du FBI, au risque qu'on se soit trompés ? Ou pire, de te faire tuer ?

- Je ne resterai pas là, les bras croisés à attendre que ça passe et qu'une preuve nous tombe du ciel pour pouvoir agir.

- Et si cet entrepôt n'est qu'un entrepôt et que tu débarques arme aux poings, tu seras suspendue, voire virée. On n'a aucune preuve qu'il s'agisse de cet endroit.

- Depuis quand ça t'arrête ? cracha-t-elle, avec mépris. Je ne resterai pas inactive, Peter. J'en suis incapable.

Elle le défia du regard. Il prit la remarque comme une accusation personnelle et camouflée. Il serra les dents, la colère contractant ses muscles de façon involontaire. Qu'elle l'ait fait de manière volontaire ou non, il associa ce possible reproche aux évènements liés à son retour de l'autre côté, trois mois plus tôt. Elle était revenue seule, sans l'aide de personne, alors qu'il n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour l'y aider. Pourtant, s'il avait seulement compris l'échange qui s'était fait avant leur retour, il aurait remué ciel et terre pour la ramener. Mais à son grand dam, il n'avait découvert la supercherie que quand Olivia avait débarqué et révélé la vérité, un mois après. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre la situation qui s'était jouée en son absence.

Il avait tenté de s'expliquer ou même de lui demander ce qui s'était passé là-bas, mais elle avait systématiquement repoussé violemment toute tentative de dialogue. Elle avait repris le travail la semaine suivante, se plongeant tête baissée dans le rythme infernal des enquêtes avec trop de soulagement pour que ce soit sain pour elle. Et elle était redevenue celle qu'il avait connue à ses débuts. Cette femme en apparence insensible, comme coupée de toute émotion, distante et rigide à toute forme de communication, avec une volonté d'indépendance dangereusement nocive pour sa santé. Il lui avait alors donné la seule chose qu'il avait pu et qu'elle acceptait venant de lui. Du temps et de l'espace. Il pouvait même presque s'estimer heureux qu'elle tolère sa présence dans leurs investigations.

Et il avait été le témoin silencieux de son combat pour reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, qui pouvait faire illusion aux yeux d'un parfait inconnu. Mais pas à lui. Il avait été le seul à remarquer ses tendances à risques au cours des missions, dont il n'avait été pourtant que spectateur. Et ce que ses co-équipiers d'un jour du FBI appelaient courage exemplaire, il le nommait témérité inconsidérée. Comme aujourd'hui.

- Et tu comptes y aller sans renfort, sans même connaitre l'agencement de cet endroit, ni savoir combien ils sont ? Tu n'as même pas de gilet pare-balles, dit-il en désespoir de cause.

Il nota l'air de dédain qu'elle arbora.

- Je saurai me débrouiller seule, dit-elle. J'ai l'habitude.

Il reçut une autre gifle virtuelle et sur ces paroles, elle le contourna et avança vers l'entrepôt. Il grogna de frustration, mais la suivit. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il lui barra le chemin. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de le heurter de plein fouet. Elle lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Laisse-moi passer, Peter.

- Non, je ne te laisserai risquer ta vie pour rien.

- Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas, dit-elle en le contournant.

- Si, j'en ai bien l'intention, dit-il en lui agrippant un bras.

Elle se tourna à moitié vers lui, à la fois surprise et en colère. Puis, d'un mouvement rageur, elle tenta de se dégager de son emprise, mais il serra plus fort. Alors elle tenta une méthode plus radicale. Elle leva son genou pour l'atteindre à l'estomac, geste qu'il esquiva d'un petit bond en arrière, pressentant ses intentions.

- Lâche-moi, Peter, cracha-t-elle.

- Maintenant, ça suffit, tu vas m'écouter, dit-il sur le même ton.

- Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi.

- J'ai le devoir de te garder en vie, puisque tu ne sembles pas y prêter importance toi-même.

- A quoi bon ? dit-elle, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi, figure-toi !

- Vraiment ? dit-elle, sceptique.

- Oui, vraiment, dit-il d'un ton déterminé.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, sans qu'aucun ne lâche. Mais, profitant de cet instant, Olivia esquissa un vigoureux mouvement de l'épaule et se dégagea. Elle repartait déjà. Il employa les grands moyens, cette fois. Il lui saisit le bras pour la faire pivoter, se pencha en avant et la fit basculer pour la porter sur son épaule à la façon pompier. Elle poussa une exclamation de stupeur tandis qu'il la ramenait vers la voiture dans cette position. La rapidité et le côté inattendu du geste accordèrent à Peter une absence de réaction de la part d'Olivia. D'une courte durée, cependant, car à peine arrivés à la voiture, elle se tortillait comme un ver pour se dégager. Il la laissa descendre et elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire n'importe quoi, dit-il en s'écartant d'elle.

- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas, Peter.

Verte de rage, les yeux étincelant de colère, elle leva vers lui l'arme qu'elle tenait toujours à la main. Il fronça les sourcils, considérant soudain ce geste d'un air étrangement familier. Elle avait déjà pointé son arme sur lui. Il posa de nouveau ses yeux sur son visage. Elle semblait elle-même étonnée de son geste, mais elle le maintint malgré tout.

- Laisse-moi passer, Peter, dit-elle d'un ton moins assuré qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ou sinon quoi ? la défia-t-il avec un mouvement du menton. Tu vas me tirer dessus ?

Elle vint poser sa seconde main sur son arme, comme pour assurer son geste. Ou éviter de trembler. Il fit un pas vers elle. Elle ne baissa pas les bras, mais fit un mouvement de la tête qui trahit son malaise.

- Arrête ça, Peter.

Mais il fit un pas de plus vers elle. Le canon de son arme n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de son torse. Elle baissa les yeux vers son arme avant de les relever vers le visage déterminé de Peter et il la vit déglutir avec difficulté. Elle flanchait mais refusait toujours de baisser son arme. Alors il franchit la distance et appuya son torse contre son arme.

- Vas-y, Olivia. Tire, dit-il d'une voix basse. Tu en rêves.

Elle fit un nouveau mouvement de la tête, comme pour dire non et entrouvrit la bouche, sans pour autant être capable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ses doigts se relâchèrent une seconde avant de reprendre leur prise, comme si elle avait les mains moites.

- C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, sans répit. De quoi sont peuplés tes rêves depuis trois mois ? Tu rêves que tu me tires dessus ? Ou que tu tires sur elle ? Les deux, peut-être ? De quoi rêves-tu, Olivia ?

Elle baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps et lutta pour gérer ses émotions.

- Tu me hais, statua-t-il. Est-ce que tu me détestes parce que j'ai couché avec elle, ou parce que je ne suis pas venu te chercher ? dit-il d'un ton dur.

Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de contenir les larmes qui commençaient à couler. D'un geste brusque, il leva les mains et les posa sur les siennes. Il appuya l'arme encore plus fort contre son torse. Elle lâcha une exclamation surprise et ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Vas-y, Olivia. Droit au cœur. J'ai brisé le tien. Vise le mien, acheva-t-il.

Mais ce fut trop pour elle, elle lâcha prise sur l'arme qui resta dans les mains de Peter. Se sentant soudain faible, elle s'appuya à la voiture et posa ses mains sur son visage. Peter posa l'arme sur le toit de la voiture. Les jambes d'Olivia cédèrent soudain, mais il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule et la cala entre la voiture et lui. Elle ne protesta pas de sa proximité. Elle alla même jusqu'à poser son front sur son épaule, tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise autour d'elle. Il la laissa pleurer en silence et attendit une réaction de sa part, la plus probable étant qu'elle finisse par le repousser. Pourtant, elle n'en fit rien. Elle parla à la place et ses mains, qui étaient restées sur son visage se posèrent à plat sur son torse, là où battait son cœur.

- Mes rêves sont le prolongement de mes journées, dit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

- Chaque jour, je vois un peu plus de preuves qu'elle menait ma vie mieux que moi. Chaque nuit, je vois en rêve ce que je n'étais pas.

_Mais le pire était les petits détails. Que son double ait pu duper son monde pendant un mois, avait été difficile à avaler, mais elle l'avait accepté. Le plus dur était les petites choses au quotidien. La moue boudeuse d'Ella quand elle ne lisait pas l'histoire comme elle ou si ses pancakes n'avaient pas la bonne forme. Les remarques de Rachel sur le fait qu'elle trouvait dommage qu'elle soit revenue aux couleurs ternes pour s'habiller ou sur le fait qu'elle souriait moins. Même Peter avait quelque chose de changé dans sa façon d'être avec elle._

- Elle était une sœur plus amusante que moi, une tante plus attentionnée… et une meilleure petite amie.

- Tu te trompes, Olivia, dit-il avec douceur, les lèvres tout contre ses cheveux.

Il la sentit secouer la tête, sans pour autant la relever.

- Ella me boude, Rachel me tanne pour retrouver sa joyeuse sœur et même toi… toi, tu me regardes différemment.

- C'est parce que tu ne me regardes plus dans les yeux.

- C'est faux, protesta-t-elle faiblement.

- C'est la vérité, Olivia. Tu ne me regardes dans les yeux que lorsque tu es furieuse.

A nouveau, elle secoua la tête.

- Tous mes proches l'ont aimée plus que moi.

- Tu ne peux pas reprocher aux tiens d'avoir apprécié une version plus heureuse de toi. Rachel et Ella l'ont aimée parce qu'elles étaient heureuses de te voir heureuse.

- Tu as aimé ça aussi.

- Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai aimé cette version de toi plus joyeuse et plus ouverte, avoua-t-il, jugeant inutile de mentir.

Il sentit un hoquet la faire tressaillir contre lui, mais elle ne bougea pas, le front obstinément calé dans son cou.

- Mais ce que j'ai ressenti pour elle n'était que ce qui existait déjà avant. C'est pareil pour Rachel et Ella. Elle n'a rien inventé, Olivia. Elle n'a pas créé de nouveaux sentiments, ni noué de nouveaux liens avec nous. Elle n'a fait qu'utiliser ce que tu avais déjà bâti, toi et toi seule.

Il la sentit serrer ses poings sur sa chemise, le griffant au passage à travers le tissu, mais il n'en avait que faire.

- Je ne te déteste pas, murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit furtivement et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Je pensais juste que j'aurais peut-être dû la laisser mener ma vie à ma place.

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- Tu es la personne la plus perspicace que je connaisse et pourtant, dès qu'il s'agit de toi, tu te déprécies à outrance, dit-il avec conviction.

- Parce que je ne comprends pas qu'on se soucie de moi.

- Et ça restera sûrement le plus grand mystère d'Olivia Dunham, dit-il avec humour.

Il la sentit rire brièvement.

- Est-ce que tu veux savoir de quoi sont faits mes rêves ? demanda-t-il.

Elle releva la tête et l'observa avant de hocher la tête, incapable de formuler avec des mots, la soudaine curiosité qu'il avait fait naitre en elle. Il croisa ses yeux, avide d'y lire autre chose que de la colère ou de la peine. Il n'y lut que de l'attente mêlée d'un soupçon de doute.

- Chaque nuit, je rêve que nous sommes toujours là-bas, dans cette salle d'opéra. Mais au lieu de revenir, je réalise qu'elle n'est pas toi et j'empêche Walter d'activer la porte. Ensuite je te retrouve et on repart tous les trois, comme cela aurait dû se passer. C'est un beau rêve qui ne dure qu'une seconde. Mais le cauchemar commence quand je me réveille et que je réalise que ce n'est pas vrai. Toutes les nuits sans exception depuis ton retour, je rêve ce qui aurait dû se passer. Et tous les jours, je dois apprendre à vivre avec l'idée que c'est juste un rêve et que je n'ai pas su voir qui elle était.

Elle l'observa en silence, méditant ses paroles, les yeux toujours embués de larmes. Il essuya d'une main une ultime larme qui roula sur sa joue.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

Il la contempla une seconde et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Et si on prenait un nouveau départ ? proposa-t-il.

- Et que proposes-tu ?

Il l'observa encore un instant avant de s'écarter d'elle. Elle le laissa s'éloigner, mais réalisa qu'elle le faisait à contrecœur. Elle l'observa, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Et à sa grande surprise, il tendit une main tendue vers elle.

- Bonjour. Peter Bishop, dit-il comme s'il se présentait pour la première fois.

Elle le regarda, surprise, abaissa son regard vers sa main et le releva vers son visage. Il affichait un air espiègle et un sourire plein de tendresse. Il fit un mouvement de tête pour l'inciter à jouer le jeu. Après une autre paire de secondes d'étonnement, elle finit par lâcher un souffle amusé et saisit sa main dans la sienne avec une moue faussement sceptique.

- Olivia Dunham. FBI, dit-elle enfin.

- Enchanté, Agent Dunham. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? dit-il d'un ton charmeur.

Elle sourit plus franchement et baissa les yeux. Elle ôta sa main de la sienne et décida de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

- M. Bishop, je viens vous proposer une offre d'emploi. Consultant au FBI, annonça-t-elle.

Il sourit.

- Et en quoi consiste ce travail ? demanda-t-il.

- Enquêter sur des phénomènes étranges avec une partenaire autoritaire et avare d'humour, baby-sitter un savant fou qui permet de résoudre les enquêtes et risquer sa vie tous les jours pour un salaire de misère sans prime de risque, expliqua-t-elle, d'un ton mutin.

Il rit.

- Je serais fou de refuser, répondit-il.

- Alors, marché conclu, dit-elle.

- Marché conclu, répéta-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Peter n'interrompe le contact visuel.

- Et si on continuait cette planque passionnante ? proposa-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et l'observa faire le tour du véhicule. Tout n'allait pas s'arranger parce qu'ils avaient parlé, mais c'était définitivement un début. La route serait longue pour retrouver le niveau de relation qu'ils partageaient avant, mais pour la première fois en trois mois, elle apercevait le début d'un chemin. Et quand il lui adressa un sourire pardessus le toit de la voiture, elle le lui rendit avec une facilité déconcertante. Alors elle saisit son arme et s'assit au volant, bientôt suivie de Peter, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais avec une touche différente néanmoins. Peter lui avait donné ce dont elle avait besoin. Comme toujours. Juste un nouveau départ.


End file.
